


Hufflepuff Arises

by sabershadowkat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: "On the shortest day of the year, the Hufflepuffs will rise up and be heard!"





	Hufflepuff Arises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: On the shortest day of the year
> 
> Takes place between the last numbered chapter of Deathly Hallows and the epilogue. Teddy would be a fourth or fifth year.

 

"On the shortest day of the year," Professor Sybill Trelawny intoned in a voice very different than her usual flighty warble, "the Hufflepuffs will rise up and be heard!" 

The prophecy was recorded on a rememberall, several of which were strategically placed around the Professor's tower-top classroom for such occasions. A house elf delivered the filled rememberall to the Headmaster, who in turn delivered it to the Department of Mysteries' Hall of Prophecies at the Ministry of Magic. There it sat, gathering dust along with the few other prophecies Professor Trelawny had uttered over the years. 

Many of these rememberalls were broken during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the spoken recordings gone unheard during the chaos of the fight. Therefore, no one was prepared when the event came to pass...

 

* * *

 

Hufflepuffs gathered in dark corners, behind trees, and in each other's rooms. Late night whispering in the common room kept the portraits awake. Secret hand signs and silent, knowing nods were exchanged between upper and lower year Hufflepuff students as they passed in the halls. 

A full cycle had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, and no student who had witnessed the terror of that year remained at the school. War was something that was studied, not known first hand. The seventh years had been three at the time of the Battle, when the war ended. They had no memory of it, and so their minds turned to other things. 

By the Winter Solstice, the Hufflepuffs were united as one. The full student population of the House sat together at the long table in the dining hall; even Fitzsimmons, who had the blue mumps - thankfully not contagious - had sneaked from the infirmary to join them. Candles floated overhead, illuminating the feast provided by the House Elves. Holly, ivy, and other solstice decorations bedecked the hall. Yule logs burned in the massive fireplaces. A cadre of ghosts sang jolly songs, hovering behind the staff table at the front of the grand room. 

Dressed in robes and woolens, with house scarves wrapped around their necks, the Hufflepuffs appeared to act like every other student in the dining hall until the main meal dishes were cleared and pudding was served. It was then that the entire table of Hufflepuffs fell silent, drawing a few curious stares from the staff. 

Head Boy Ashton Greenhedge rose and stepped up onto the bench seat. Brunet and box-like in shape, Greenhedge made a gesture with his hand and the Hufflepuffs began clinking their glasses, until the conversations in the dining hall waned and all eyes were on him. He made another gesture and the clinking ceased. Head Girl Jasmine Singh swished her wand at Greenhedge, amplifying his voice as he began to speak. 

"I am Ash Greenhedge, Head Boy of Hufflepuff, and I would like to make a pronouncement," Greenhedge said. "As of this day, Hufflepuff will no longer bear the colours of canary and pitch.   We have unanimously agreed that House Hufflepuff colours should be dandelion and soil!" 

As one, every Hufflepuff student rose, lifted the tail of their scarves, and gave them a flick.   The scarf colours magically altered from canary yellow and black pitch to dandelion yellow and black soil. 

No one but the Hufflepuffs could tell the difference. 

"Well, then," Headmistress McGonagall said with a pinch to her lips but a twinkle in her eye.   "It appears the Hufflepuffs have spoken. If there are no objections?" She peered to her left and to her right, along the staff table, receiving smiles and amused head shakes in return. "Then so it shall be." 

A cheer went up amongst the Hufflepuffs. A few Ravenclaws and Gryffindors clapped. Most of the Slytherins sniggered. The ghosts took up their songs again, and everyone returned to their pudding.

The Hufflepuffs had been heard.

 

 

**End**

 


End file.
